Quicksilver (Marvel Comics)
Summary Quicksilver (Pietro Maximoff) is a fictional superhero appearing in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appears in X-Men #4 (March 1964) and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. He is the twin brother of the Scarlet Witch. Debuting in the Silver Age of comic books, Quicksilver has featured in several decades of Marvel continuity, starring in the self-titled series Quicksilver and as a regular team member in superhero title the Avengers. The character has also appeared in other Marvel-related media and merchandise. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A ''' '''Name: Pietro Maximoff, Quicksilver Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Early 30s Classification: Genetically Altered Human (Disguised as a Mutant by the High Evolutionary) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, followed by several techniques that supplement his superhuman speed including: higher-than-normal reflexes, modified metabolism that prevents lactic acid build up to allow long distance physical activity without normal human limitations, increased threshold for fatigue, can navigate himself via Earth's magnetic field, master of martial arts (trained by Captain America), the ability to accelerate fast enough to travel several hundred feet up a right-angled wall, can become intangible, the ability to accelerate fast enough to travel across the surface of water for several hundred feet before descending, the ability to create miniature cyclones with sheer speed and an increased protective coating on his eyes to allow optimal vision at high speeds, limited levels of time travel and can fly for short distances by flapping his arms and vibrating his limbs, immune to precognition Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Comparable to Captain America. Defeated Black Panther. Destroyed Ultron Captain America. Caused rifts in the ground while running when possessed by Chthon. Boiled large amounts of water while running). His molecular acceleration/destabilization ignores conventional durability. Speed: FTL before power-up (Could run faster than radio waves, outran the Ringmaster's hypnosis, grabbed Captain America's shield in a split microsecond, humiliated the Living Laser with ease). Massively FTL with Massively FTL+ reactions after power-up (Perceived the events around him in a picosecond while running.) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Listed as stronger than Captain America in the Deluxe edition of the official Marvel handbook. Can break chains. Pried open the metal panel of a robot ) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Withstood a hit from Luminous, who was much faster than him) Stamina: High Range: Melee range Standard Equipment: Friction resistant suit. Specialized goggles and hearing aid to help him see and hear while running Intelligence: Quicksilver was trained in Martial Arts by Captain America. As such, he is considered a combat genius. He is able to think at great speeds. Because Quicksilver has a high speed of perception, telepaths often have difficulty using their abilities against him. Weaknesses: None notable. Feats: * Travels from LA to Buenos Aires in around a minute and a half * While possessed by Cthon, criss-crosses the Earth in seconds * Outruns Black Bolt's voice * Finds a city several miles away before Wanda's hair is even affected by gravity * His speed flash boils water * Knocks out three low level Olympians in one go * Staggers several Sentinels and sends one falling * Wrecks Mordred Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Molecular Acceleration/Destabilization: Through the course of his life as a mutant, his super speed has granted him numerous abilities. One of the very peculiar ones was being able to vibrate his molecular structure at high speeds. Different writers used it for different purposes that were often absurd or completely ignored it to avoid obscurity. He has demonstrated the full effect which enables him to destabilize atomic matter by accelerating the target object's molecule structure, often causing it to fall apart or explode usually by touching it. It is unknown if he can do this from a distance like his nephew Thomas Shepherd. * Cyclone: Quicksilver runs around his opponent in a circle of radius 10 feet to create a cyclone powerful enough to lift a grown man off his feet. * Flight: Quicksilver can achieve movement through air by flapping his arms at a high velocity. * Restricted Time Travel: Quicksilver can travel forwards or backwards in time for a few hours during each visit. * Intangibility: Pietro also can use molecular destabilization to walk through solid objects. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Humans Category:Speedsters Category:Time Users Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Avengers Category:Tier 9 Category:Antiheroes